sistersprobefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Guristas Watch
thumb Vorkommen: HiSec, LowSec Erlaubte Schiffe: Battlecruiser und kleiner Typ: Combat Site (Komplex) Deutscher Titel: '''Guristas-Wachposten '''Popup: Previous explorers have commented that one of the gates requires a passkey. Alternatively, it can be bypassed by convincing the commander to unlock it. The overseer guards the weapons manufacturing plant vigorously. '' Erster Abschnitt thumb|Guristas Watch 1 Es empfiehlt sich, immer zuerst die Jammer-Cruiser auszuschalten, bevor sie in Jammer-Reichweite kommen; das Jamming der Communications Officer ist dann immer noch nervig, aber auszuhalten. '''Erste Welle' *2 Pith Missile Batteries (Guristas Light Missile Battery) *1-2 Cruiser (Pithum Killer/Murderer) - tw. jammer *4-6 Destroyer (Pithior Supremanist/Terrorist) *4-6 Frigates (Pithi Demolisher/Destructor/Plunderer/Wrecker) *1 Boss Cruiser - Pithum Communications Officer (Pithum Inferno/Mortifier/Nullifier) - tw. jammer,Trigger Zweite Welle Meldung: The Pithum Communications officer has called on reinforcements to save his own hide! *2-3 Cruiser (Ascriber/Killer/Murderer/Silencer) - tw. jammer *1-3 Elite Frigates (Dire Pithi Demolisher/Destructor/Plunderer/Wrecker) *1-2 Destroyer (Pithior Anarchist/Nihilist) *2-3 Frigates (Pithi Destructor/Plunderer/Wrecker) *1 Boss Cruiser - Pithum Communications Officer (Pithum Annihilator/Inferno/Mortifier) ''- tw. jammer,Trigger'' Dritte Welle Meldung (2x): The Pithum Communications officer has called on reinforcements to save his own hide! *3-6 Cruiser (Pithum Ascriber/Killer/Murderer/Silencer) - tw. jammer *4-6 Destroyer (Pithior Anarchist/Guerilla/Nihilist/Renegade/Supremacist/Terrorist) *1 Boss Cruiser - Pithum Communications Officer (Pithum Annihilator/Inferno/Mortifier) -'' tw. jammer,Trigger'' Vierte Welle Meldung: Pithum Militant Commander: The Overseer will have us all made into biomass burgers for the Sansha if we don't keep those intruders from the weapon's manufacturing plant! Get them! The Pithum Communications officer has called on reinforcements to save his own hide! *3-4 Cruiser - Pithum Commander's Guardian (Pithum Annilihator/Inferno/Mortifier/Nullifier) - tw. jammer *3-5 Destroyer - Pithum Commander's Henchman (Pithior Guerilla/Renegade) *1 Boss Cruiser - Pithum Militant Commander (Pithum Inferno/Mortifier)'' - jammer,Trigger'' Nach Abschuss des Pithum Militant Commander ist das Beschleunigungstor offen und es erscheint folgende Meldung: The wreckage of the Pithum Militant Commander's ship reveals access codes that allow you to unlock the acceleration gate. Proceed through with caution! Blitz: Mit einem guten Tank kann man sich auf das Abschiessen der Pithum Communications Officer/Commander beschränken. Zweiter Abschnitt thumb|Guristas Watch 2 Beim Hereinfliegen erscheinen folgenden Meldungen im lokalen Chat: Pith Industrialist: Defend the manufacturing plant at all costs! Ship Computer: The enemy Long-Range Transmitters have begun sending out distress signals. Hostile reinforcements may be imminent. A number of Pith ships have answered the distress signals sent by the Pith Transmitter! Erste Welle *2 Guristas Heavy Missiles Batteries - Trigger Welle 2 *2-3 Cruiser (Pithum Ascriber/Killer/Silencer) - tw. jammer *8-10 Destroyer (Pithior Guerilla/Renegade/Supremacist/Terrorist) Zweite Welle - nach wenigen Minuten Meldung: A number of Pith ships have answered the distress signals sent by the Pith Long-Range Transmitter. *4-6 Cruiser (Pithum Ascriber/Killer/Murderer/Silencer) - tw. jammer *3 Destroyer (Pithior Anarchist/Guerilla/Nihilist/Terrorist) Dritte Welle - bei Beschuss der Weapons Manufacturing Plant Meldung: Pithatis Militant Overseer: Incompetent mongrels. Must I do everything myself around here? *4 Cruiser - Supervisor's Guardian (Pithum Annihilator/Inferno/Mortifier/Nullifier) - jammer *3 Elite Frigates - Supervisor's Henchman (Dire Pithi Plunderer/Wrecker) *1 Boss Battlecruiser - Pithatis Militant Supervisor (Pithatis Assaulter/Enforcer) Vierte Welle - ''manchmal nach Abschuss the Pithatis Militant Supervisors'' *1 Faction Frigate (Dread Guristas Plunderer/Sabouteur/Wrecker) - tw. jammer Das Faction Shiff lässt Dread Guristas Faction Munition fallen, in seltenen Fällen noch zusätzlich ein etwas wertvolleres Faction Modul bzw. eine Schiffs-BPC. Keine Beute aus den Strukturen. Es besteht die Chance auf eine Eskalation: Terrorist Plot! (Terroristenverschwörung). Kategorie:Guristas Kategorie:HiSec Kategorie:Combat Site Kategorie:LowSec